Supernanny: The Theory International/Transcript
Joshua visits many countries and his friends in their plane, the canoe killers in their plane 10 Minutes Later and his friends work together building a volcano Ron: "LET'S DESTROY THE WORLD AND IT WILL BE MINE! I WILL GET RICH!" Xandra: "Dude, I don't get it!" 30 Minutes Later and his friends spoil the funeral 1 Hour Later volcano goes BOOM Joshua: "There's maybe alot of volcanoes, deaths, injuries, and destroyed buildings!" (laughs) Announcer: "Coming up...Joshua visited many countries..." Joshua: (laughs) Announcer: "But what will 20 men do?" Canoe Killer #1: "Caught you! The lair is ours! HA HA HA!" Announcer: "When Supernanny returns." The Ridley Family is kidnapped 2 1/2 Hours Later Canoe Killers lock the cage with a key Canoe Killer #1: "Caught you! The lair is ours! HA HA HA!" Canoe Killer #2: "Without you in the way, the world will be ours to control!" Lilly: "You won't get away with this!" Canoe Killer #3: "We will! We shall shut all of ye up with some sturdy duct tape!" Killer #4 applies duct tape over Caroline's, Jim's, Cameron's, and Lilly's mouths Canoe Killer #5: "That'll keep you quiet!" Caroline, Jim, Cameron, and Lilly: "Hmmph! Hmmph! Hmmph! (Help! Help! Help!)" picks up her cell phone Announcer: "Coming up...Caroline calls a young mother of six..." phone rings and Nicole picks it up and answers it Announcer: "But will she lay down the law?" Joshua: "Let's get those heroes!" Announcer: "When Supernanny returns." Calling Nicole Birou Nicole, Plankton, Planktonine, Catherine, and Sophie are relaxing at a beach in Nicole's hometown phone rings and Nicole picks it up and answers it Caroline: a lot of gibberish that is only "Hmmphs" to: "Dear Mrs.Birou-Jennings, the Canoe Killers have kidnapped us! Please come as soon as possible." Nicole: "OK!" Joshua: "Let's get those heroes!" runs away, while the rest is in a floating cage Xandra: "One of them got away..." Canoe Killer #6: "But four should be plenty!" Announcer: "Coming up...Joshua kidnaps a foursome." Canoe Killer #6: "But four should be plenty!" Announcer: "What will TTTT do?" Evil Apollo: "I will kill Nicole and her gang!!!" Announcer: "When Supernanny returns." The Formation of TTTT Ashley: "OK. So we are going to form "The Toddler Terror Team", gang. I will be your leader." Mort: "OK!" Ross: "I got it!" Reggie: "That will be great!" Patrick: "I agree!" Rose, Violet, and Daisy: "Right!" eight place their arms on top of one another Ashley: "Alright! Let's defeat Nicole and her friends! With the help of my own minions, the Evil Pajanimals!" Evil Apollo: "You bet, Ashley! I will kill Nicole and her gang!!!" Ashley: "Let's separate ourselves and we will be in different countries. Ross, you will go to Japan. Rose, Violet, and Daisy, you three will be in Spain. Patrick, you are going to Madagascar. Mort, you will be in North Korea. Reggie, please go to Finland, and I will be in Canada with my minions and we will kidnap our family members there! It will be quite a long way to go and would take millions of hours to get to our country, but we have our own family members tied up in a rope! Each member of your own family will be tied up in one rope each." Mort: "What are we waiting for? Let's do it!" Ashley: "Let's move it, on the double!" friends move on to their specific countries Ashley: "As for you, Pajanimals, you are coming with me to Canada." Evil Pajanimals: "OK!" Tutorial England and her friends are ready to leave the desert via their hot air balloon Catherine the Spellcaster: "Golly, I was kidnapped by Adrian, but now I am able to help you." Nicole: "OK. I have plenty of propane containers in case we run out of them. That way, the balloon will keep operating." the Otter pulls out her briefcase behind her back with stickers based on worldwide countries and states including "France", "Australia" "Italy", "New York", "Korea", "Japan", "USA", "London" Sophie the Otter: "Plus, we packed our things for you." Catherine the Spellcaster: "I understand that." activates the burner and the balloon begins ascending into the clouds and the screen fades to white white screen clears and the balloon containing gang is heading towards England Sophie the Otter: (speaking in a British accent) "Well, mates, we are now in England. Let's stop this havoc, shall we?" Catherine/Nicole: "Mmmm-hmmm." makes her spellbook appear in her hands by magic Catherine: "With a touch of sand drifting in the air, land the balloon just right there!" the balloon descends, Sophie the Otter accidentally loses her briefcase and falls into the ocean Sophie the Otter: "Oh no! My briefcase!" Meghann Qixxel Meghann is vanquished France balloon is ready to descend into France Sophie the Otter: (speaking in a French accent) "Bonjour! France!" Nicole: "Let's go down. Then." Trexler Family Quadruplets ???: "HALT! US QUADRUPLETS WILL (bleep) YOU TO DEATH!!" The Quadruplets' Downfall Egypt Lucas Yoling The Endgame of Lucas China Ainsley Mazar Ainsley's Endgame Libya Derek Eriksonner The defeat of Derek Russia Ji chang and Ji hung Anna: Sobbing "Please let me go!" Plankton: "Look it's Anna!" Anna: "PLEASE HELP ME!" Ji chang: "SHUT UP ANNA!" the Duo's Endgame Mexico gang is riding on their hot air balloon, witnessing a plaza in Mexico Plankton: "So, this must be Mexico." the Otter pulls out her maracas and starts shaking them while dancing Sophie the Otter: "Cha cha cha! Catherine, land the balloon." Catherine the Spellcaster: "You got it, PB&Jotterisnumber1!" Yang Family Nonuplets The nonuplets' endgame India Kelly Hooyman Kelly is vanquished African Plains balloon descends safely into the African Plains at dawn Nicole: "This is the African plains. Where lions and zebras live in." Sophie the Otter: "We must be very quiet. We don't want to wake up any predators!" Japan hot air balloon flies to Japan the Otter rapidly swirls around and changes to her Kimono outfit complete with a Japanese twisted headband Sophie the Otter: "日本に挨拶しましょ!" (translates to: "Let's say hi to Japan!") Catherine the Spellcaster: "My word. You speak good Japanese!" Nicole: "We are clear for landing." disables the burner and the balloon lands safely to a large Japanese village Sophie the Otter: "あなたはここにこの熱気球旅行に行く楽しみましたか?" (translates to: "Did you enjoy going on this hot air balloon trip to here?") Nicole: "Yes." Ross Hudgens ???: "DON'T COME ANY CLOSER OR YOSHI THE BRATTY JAPANESE (Bleep) IS NO MORE!" cries Sophie The Otter: "We will save you." nods Ross: "I AM ROSS! PREPARE TO DIE!" giant evil Thomas the Tank engine comes out and nearly attacks the Funny Five Nicole: "Ahhh!" Ross: "Fools! Suffer the wrath of Thomas!" Ross is vanquished Ross: "You fools! Next time we meet, I will be victorious!" vanishes into evanescence spellbook appears Catherine the Spellcaster: "Magic! Make the steel cage be gonea," magic causes the steel cage to disappear, freeing Yoshi from his prison hugs Sophie, then leaves Spain balloon flies toward Spain slowly Sophie the Otter: "Ole! We are in Spain!" The Cramer Family Triplets bullfighting tournament is taking place in an arena bull charges toward a bullfighter with a red cloth bull's horns are so strong that it pierces through the red cloth and attacks the bullfighter, which is actually the Cramer Family triplets standing on top of one another to fit through the adult-sized bullfighter clothes, the triplets topple over and fall on their backs The defeat of Daisy, Rose and Violet Madagascar hot air balloon drifts toward Madagascar Nicole: "Here is Madagascar, gang!" a coconut launches to the inflated envelope and creates a hole, causing all air inside it to blow out of it to let the balloon spiral out of control Planktonine: "HELP! I'M GETTING DIZZY!!" Catherine the Spellcaster: "Spellbook!" spellbook appears and she quickly thumbs through the pages of her spellbooks Catherine the Spellcaster: "Aha, Here it is! At the break of silent sound, land us safely to the ground." the help from the spell, the balloon lands safely to the ground Nicole: "Glad that emergency's over!" Patrick Yurbam Patrick is defeated North Korea Mort Courtiy Endgame of Mort Mort: "You shouldn't have defeated me! The next time we meet, I will get my revenge!" Sophie the Otter: "Too bad! You just lost the battle!" Finland Reggie Hyatte Defeat of Reggie Canada balloon lands in Canada Sophie the Otter: "Shall we see an evil beaver?" Evil Pajanimals ???: "HALT!!! THE PAJANIMALS TURNED EVIL AND ARE HERE TO DESTROY YOU!!!" Nicole: "Excuse me, but who are you?" Ashley: "I am Ashley and these are my minions, the Evil Pajanimals. I am the leader of 'The Toddler Terror Team!'" camera focuses on the Evil Pajanimals Evil Apollo: "LET'S DESTROY PLANKTON,PLANKTONINE,CATHERINE,NICOLE, AND THAT STUPID OTTER!!!!" Evil CowBella: "YEAH!!! YOU PIECES OF (bleep) DON'T STAND A CHANCE!!!!" vanishes Plankton: "FIGHT ON!!!" Catherine the Spellcaster: "Magic Crystal Power!" Evil Pajanimals' Defeat Evil Pajanimals are lying down unconsciously Evil Apollo: (in a husky voice) "Fools, how dare you try to beat us? When we meet again, we deal extra revenge." Evil Sweet Pea Sue: (In a husky voice) "You know what? We are getting more revenge." Evil Squacky: (In a husky voice) "That's right, MORE REVENGE ON YOU!! SO THE NEXT TIME WE MEET, IT WILL SQUACKSOLUTELY GET EVEN MORE INTENSE!" Ashley Marxonica The downfall of Ashley Ashley: "YOU DEFEATED ME! NOW I AM SO MAD THAT I WILL REVIVE THE EVIL PAJANIMALS WITH MY SPELL! THEY WILL GUARD THE CAGE AND CHOP MY MOMMY AND DADDY'S HEADS OFF!" Nepal balloon flies over Mt. Everest Sophie the Otter: "This is technically not the tallest in the world. Mauna Kea is the tallest." Michaela Britiana ???: "OFF WITH YOUR HEADS!!" Catherine the Spellcaster: "Hey, Michaela. Is that you?" Michaela is vanquished Michaela: "No! You fools should not have defeated me! Next time we meet, your heads will be mine!" Brazil Julia Bronson The defeat of Julia Afghanistan Flying Geo Orla Sanderman Orla is vanquished Australia balloon is flying over Australia Sophie the Otter: (speaking in an Australian accent) "G'day, mates! We are now preparing to land in Australia!" Flying Barney Sam Horne Sam's Endgame Poland Brahm and Treat Jennings The defeat of Brahm and Treat Brahm: "You stupid idiots. The next time we meet, it's payback time!" Sophie the Oter: "Do you have my briefcase?" Treat: "Of course we do!!!" Catherine the Spellcaster: "Give the briefcase back or I will turn you little goons into rabbits!" TTTT Headquarters Funny Five sneak inside a door in the TTTT headquarters giggles Nicole: "Shhh!" The Toddler Terror Team Ashley: from her security camera screen "A team is approaching! Evil Apollo, sound the alarm!" Evil Apollo: (saluting) "Yes, ma'am!" Apollo pushes a button which sounds the alarm consisting of multiple low-tone blasts Sophie the Otter: "What's going on?!" TTTT organization comes by to where the Funny Five is Ashley: "Hold on! Where do you think you guys are going?!" Nicole: "We are trying to defeat you." Planktonine: "Wait! Did you revive the Evil Pajanimals, Ashley?" Ashley: "Yes, with one of my mysterious spells up my sleeve!" Mort: "We had a reunion and we are attacking you!" Plankton: "In this case, fight on!" Endgame of TTTT Ashley: "You fools defeated us! The next time we meet, we are sure to dish out more revenge!" Approaching Joshua Orbit Note from Xandra Nicole (reads the note): "Plankton, Planktonine, Catherine, Nicole, and Sophie. The Canoe Killers gave me and Joshua permission to join their team. ROFL!" (which actually reads "Planten Plantenien Catareen Nikol end Sofee te cano kilers gav mee an Josua permison tu jon ter teem ROFL" Sophie the Otter: "I don't think it is a nice message." Joshua Juritin Joshua's endgame Reaching Trial Murder Triangle The Canoe Killers Catherine the Spellcaster: "Prepare to be defeated!" Canoe Killers: "What? All of ye should surrender!" Freeing the Ridleys and Jailtime for Canoe Killers the Otter extends her tail, grabs the cage and flings it out to free the Ridleys Lilly: "Awesome! You saved us from a really bad thing happening to us! Thank you so much!" casts a spell to immobilize the Canoe Killers Sophie the Otter: "No problem, y'all." Nicole: "Sorry, Canoe Killers, but I am dialing 911 on my phone to arrest you." dials 911 on her iPhone 911 Dispatcher: "Hello?" Nicole: "Hi, this is Nicole Birou-Jennings. The Canoe Killers have kidnapped the Ridleys and are threatening to murder them." 911 Dispatcher: "Thanks. The police will be there in a few moments." police cars drive into the scene Police Officer 1: "Canoe Killers, you are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say and can will be held against you in the court of law. You have the right to be questioned as well." Catherine the Spellcaster: "My immobilizing spell ought to wear off...by the time they arrive in jail." Canoe Killer 1: "That's not fair! Nicole, you're a horrible person to get the police to arrest us. We shall get your revenge soon!" Police Officer 2: "Like we said, you have the right to remain silent." Catherine the Spellcaster: "Officers, take them away!" officers handcuff each and every Canoe Killer Police Office 3: "We've been after this vicious gang for a very long time. We could not have captured them without you. For that, we are grateful. They will not get a chance of freedom for a very long, long time." At the SFNW Headquarters Nicole: "We are having a spaghetti dinner tonight." Catherine the Spellcaster: "Yummy! I LOVE SPAGHETTI!" (her pupils become hearts and turn back to normal) Category:Transcripts